


Good Habits

by pulangaraw



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-16
Updated: 2011-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-21 11:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulangaraw/pseuds/pulangaraw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John finds Sherlock some good habits</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Habits

**Author's Note:**

> Caers prompted me with "Sometimes, I can't find my good habits" which I think are lyrics from Animal Collective. I went and googled "good habits" and this is what came out of it.

John listened to the guy going on about “being successful” and “motivating the inner self” and “how to wow the world in 3 easy steps” and couldn’t help but think that it was all shite.

But then he was handed a list of _10 Good Habits Everyone Needs For Success_ and while he still thought it was all shite, there were some interesting points on that list. Points that could be applied to - say - flatmates with rather annoying habits.

John decided to keep the list.

\------------

John put the last magnet in place and smiled at the result. Yes, definitely in direct eye line for someone of Sherlock’s size.

He clapped his hands together and went to make a cup of tea.

\----------

The next morning, John came downstairs to definite evidence that Sherlock had read - though probably not taken on board - his latest attempt at getting some sort of normalcy into their lives.

John hadn’t expected it to work on first try. So he just went, got another printed off list and exchanged it for the tampered-with one on the fridge.

\----------

The next set of comments - three days later - made John smile.

He did notice, though, that Sherlock had started collecting papers on one corner of the kitchen counter, instead of just dropping them in the bin (or leaving them lying around wherever). And there was a new set of toothbrushes in the bathroom cabinet.

John counted it as a win and went to exchange the list again for a pristine version.

\-----------

This time, it took a whole week, for the next comments to appear. John knew this was mostly due to Sherlock being busy with three cases at once, but he still liked to think that his advice was sinking in. Just a little. Just yesterday for example, Sherlock had not refused to eat the quiche John had made for dinner.

John took the list down and went to get a new one. He’d gotten as far as the living room table when Sherlock burst into the room and demanded John follow him to Notting Hill to find a one legged street-sign seller.

John forgot all about the list during the next few days.

\---------

“I can’t find my good habits,” Sherlock said one morning over breakfast.

John blinked. “What?”

“My good habits, they’re gone.” Sherlock pointed towards the fridge. “I was rather getting used to them.”

“Oh,” John said, “I can put up a new list, if you like.”

“Whatever.”

John smiled. After breakfast he went and printed off a new list.

 

The End


End file.
